


Prompt 23 - Sleeping Comfort

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Kudos: 61





	Prompt 23 - Sleeping Comfort

"Come on, sweetheart, you need to go to bed."

"Mmmrph..."

"You're not twenty anymore, and you'll hate yourself in the morning if you sleep like that."

"Not old..."

"You're getting there..." Peter gave a small laugh.

"Take that back..." 

"Just stating a fact, even if you don't like it."

"Not fair!"

"I'll agree. Now, come on. Up you go."

"Carry me..."

"You sure you want that?"

"Yasss...."

"Okay, then! Ready... here we go!"

"Wha... hey! Not like this..."

"You wanted to be carried!"

"All right. But you do have a pretty ass..."

"Careful that I don't swat yours for this!"


End file.
